


not what it seems

by chatsbuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might joined him once, Master Fu is a stalker, Past Miraculous Holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatsbuginette/pseuds/chatsbuginette
Summary: There is a long standing agreement between miraculous and One for All holders, they help each other out.Marinette Dupain Cheng has a lucky quirk, her mom says that the universe just wants everything to go her way but she can't be a hero with it. To everyone else, it seems like she is okay with it, everyone thinks she is gonna make a great career in support so she tries to be okay with it until a weird red bug tells her she can be a hero just like her mom was and Marinette finally dares to say that she wants to be a hero.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. past is calling

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has existed on random pages in my notebook since 7.7.2019. and I haven't written anything for it so I'm finally doing it

It would be an understatement to say, Sabine was worried. 

5 years without a word and now her phone was displaying his name, Sabine shared a look with Tom and then wordlessly picked up the phone and answered it. 

"Toshinori-" she briefly stopped unsure what to say, but she settled for pleasantries "-how have you been?" 

"It has been good, but Sabine do you know why am I calling?" Whatever she was planning to say next got cast away as she remembered the promise she made.

"I can only assume that you have found a successor. Am I right?" 

"Yes I have and I was wondering does your promise still stand?" 

Sabine looked at Tom and then at Marinette who was eating her breakfast at the kitchen table, this decision wasn't something she could make on her own. Years ago she would have said yes without any second thoughts and picked up her family to move back to Japan but now things are different. Sabine is a mother and a wife, her decisions affect her family just like they affect her and she never wants to see her husband become like Gabriel. When Emilie was still alive he was a caring father who successfully balanced his work and family life but now he only buried himself in work neglecting Adrien's emotions. Sabine couldn't do that to her family. 

"You know I don't expect you to become a hero again" 

"What?" Sabine was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Toshinori's voice "Then what would you want me to do back in Japan for a living?"

"I am going to be teaching at UA from the next school year. Why don't you do the same?" there was a shuffling sound, Toshinori switched the phone hand, Sabine assumed "I need your help in teaching him, but I'm sure countless other students would want to receive fighting lessons from the Ladybird" 

"I-" Sabine stopped, unsure what to say. 

"I think you should do it" Tom said

"Do what?" Marinette asked.

"We are moving back to Japan" Tom announced as he hugged Marinette. 

"-I'll do it" 

***

"Sorry Alya I'll be a little late" Marinette Dupain Cheng said to a friend on the other end of the phone call "well I only moved back here, I'm allowed to get lost." she took a right turn and then stopped at a traffic light. Just as she got there the light turned to red "I'll be fine Alya, you know I'm lucky-" just as she was about to make a joke she locked eyes on an old man with a cane wobbling across the crosswalk. "-I'll see you, bye Alya"

As soon as she hung up she showed her phone into a pocket and started running, she made it just in time to partially pull the old man out of the way, but before the car could reach them two firm hands grabbed them and pulled them up. Next thing she knew she was standing on the other side of the sidewalk All Might in front of her. 

"Master Fu, I see you are up to your usual tricks" the man just smiled at All Might and continued on his way. Marinette didn't know should she be starstruck or confused but she decided to go with the first option.

"Oh my God All Might"

"Yes, yes. I. Am. Here." 

Before Mari could say anything All Might was surrounded by fans so before anything could escalate he made his exit and Marinette continued on her way but just two minutes later she found herself playing the hero again. 

Tall, skinny man looking more like a beanpole than a person was standing hunched over by a wall in a tucked-away alley that Marinette accidentally found herself after taking another wrong turn.  
"Sir are you okay?" she took a couple of more steps towards him "I have an unopened water bottle! Do you want it?"

After finally calming down a little the man looked up and a moment of realization crossed his eyes before he nodded and rubbed his throat, Marinette took that as a yes and took the water bottle out of her pink backpack and gave it to the man. Taking a few sips seemed to help him out and he immediately smiled at Marinette. 

"Thank you, young lady, that really helped me out"

"Ah, no problem" Marinette smiled "I'm usually really luck so I was wondering how come I took two wrong turns today but it seems my luck was leading somewhere after all" she scratched her neck and then stopped for a moment as if she just realized something. "Oh that must of sounded weird." she put a hand on her head "what I meant to say is that my quirk is luck so I don't usually take wrong turns so I was pretty confused that I took two today" she rambled on and the tall man just smiled. 

"It's quite alright young lady-" before he could continue Marinette interrupted him

"Marinette, my name is Marinette."

"-alright then. It's quite alright Marinette I'm grateful for you." the man put the cap back on the bottle 

"I'm glad but I have to go, are you going to be okay on your own?" 

"Yes, you should go on"

"Okay, keep the water" Marinette said as she continued on her way.

A couple of minutes later Marinette finally made it to her destination where a happy but annoyed Alya was waiting for her. Even if she was a little bit annoyed she still hugged her friend who she hasn't seen in 5 years.

"Mari how come you've only grown 2 centimeters?" Alya jokingly asked after they ended their lengthy embrace.

Marinette huffed to display her disagreement with her statement but couldn't think of anything smart to say back so instead, she asked a question of her own "So Alya what happened with that job offer your mom had in Paris?" 

"The owner of the hotel decided to branch out and is just about to finish a hotel here so my mom decided to stay here and lead the kitchen staff until I'm at least a third-year" Alya told her and Marinette happily nodded.

"So that means you are not going?"

"Yes, my goal is to enter the UA general course. UA students always have better treatment in college since it's such a top-notch school but what also happens in UA is the creation of top heroes. Since I want to be a hero journalist that's a great place to make connections, when you are being swarmed by a bunch of reporters are you more likely to answer the questions of total strangers or your old schoolmates?" Alya looked questioningly at Marinette.

"Well I guess you are right" Alya beamed at that.

"Then what about you, entrance exams are in less than a year?"

"Well I was also thinking UA but support course" Marinette bearly audible said. 

"What?" Alya exclaimed as if Marinette had sai something completely atrocious. "Not hero course?" Marinette was about to answer when Alya said a bit louder. "But the support course!" 

"I just think I'm better suited for support course" 

"That's alright, but it's just that I always remember you saying that you want to be a hero just like your mom" disbelief was sown through her words like a delicate pattern on a designer dress.

"That's when I was younger, now I realize that my quirk just isn't suited for hero work" Marinette albeit a little sad but still firm in her words explained to Alya. 

"So what you are saying is: if you had a different quirk you would be trying out for hero course" Alya asked her and Marinette just shrugged. 

"Yeah, I guess so."

***

Yagi Toshinori wasn't easily startled but one person that always managed to do so was Wang Fu, the man was older than maybe even One for All and that was saying something. 

"Ah Master Fu I was wondering where you went" Toshinori pretended like he wasn't at all surprised by his sudden appearance and continued on his way. 

"I would like to talk to you about something" Master Fu didn't move from where he appeared minutes earlier. He didn't need to move since Toshinori came to him. 

Together they continued in the direction of Fu's choice, Toshinori didn't want to comment on it but he couldn't help but notice that Marinette went in the same direction.

"What do you want to talk about?" 

Toshinori was tankful when instead of dragging it out anymore Fu started talking "I heard you picked a successor" the old man glanced up towards Yagi. 

"Yes, I was meaning to contact you but I didn't have a number" 

Master Fu smiled genuinely "Well hat's good but you know the understatement we miraculous holders have with One for All"

"I didn't think you'd be picking out a new Ladybug holder until you found the cat's ring" 

"I have a suspicion as to where the ring is but that is not important right now, what's important is the pact" 

"Well as I said I didn't have the means to contact you" Toshinori defended himself but the old man just waved him off.

"That's in the past, I asked you to talk because of her" Master Fu suddenly came to a halt a noded towards Marinette who was having a conversation with assumingly her friend. 

"-inking UA but support course" Toshinori strained his ears so he was able to catch what was Marinette saying.

"What? Not hero course? But the support course!" the young lady accompanying Marinette seemed surprised by Marinette's statement. 

"I just think I'm better suited for support course" Marinette answered her louder than the last time so Toshinori was able to hear her better 

"It doesn't seem like she wants to be a hero" Toshinori looked at Master Fu who only continued watching the two girls

"That's alright, but it's just that I always remember you saying that you want to be a hero just like your mom" 

"That's when I was younger, now I realize that my quirk just isn't suited for hero work" sadness and disappointment were noticeable but Marinette was doing a good job of holding it together.

"So what you are saying is: if you had a different quirk you would be trying out for hero course" Toshinori perked his eyebrows up at the question but Fu's face remained stoic. 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

After exchanging a couple of more words two girls entered a nearby cafe but Toshinori and Master Fu stayed.

"I've been keeping an eye on her for some time now" Toshinori ignored the implications of that statement and motioned for him to continue. "and I think she would be suitable for Tikki" 

"She seems like an admirable young lady-" Toshinori stopped for a moment to consider his words "-and even if the threat of All for One doesn't stand anymore I think my successor could use a little bit of luck on his side" Master Fu nodded and then turned to go. 

"Thank you for your time All Might" and with that he was gone.


	2. old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets Sabine. 
> 
> Adrien and Marinette decide to go to UA together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say this anywhere in the chapter, I will mention it in the future chapters but I feel like it's important to mention: Gabriel is still a designer but he works in the hero industry now. His company designs anything from the hero costumes to the hero merch, Adrien model a lot of hero merch so he is really popular among the hero fans. 
> 
> Also, Adrien stole his work ID so he has access to all of the company info.

"Sabine" little pink creature called out to Sabine as she was preparing to go to bed.

"Tikki what are you doing here?" Sabine asked pleasantly surprised.

"Master Fu didn't want me to come but I felt that as a past Ladybug holder you had the right to know" the happiness from earlier was gone, Sabine already knew what was Tikki about to say 

"He has chosen a new holder?"

"Yes"

"I gave you up, I don't have a right anymore." she stopped for a moment to consider what was she about to ask and then continued "Can you tell me about them?" Tikki nodded.

"She is a good person, as you know I can't tell you her name but I can tell that she is much like you and her quirk fits my power well. I haven't met her yet, I wanted to talk to you first but from what Master Fu tells me she wanted to be a hero but didn't feel like she could with her natural quirk." 

"Well I'm happy for her then but, don't let her end up like Emilie and me" Sabine offered Tikki a cookie with a sad smile. 

"I won't. I promise I'll take good care of her" she said before taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Then go now before I start crying, your new bug is waiting"

***

The next day Marinette woke up early to get ready for school, she got up from her bed and sat down in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She was about to brush her hair when she noticed a little black box on the table next to her brush.

Curious, she picked it up after examining it for a few seconds she opened it and was greeted by a big flash of light. 

When she opened her eyes again she found a red floating creature in her room.

"Hello Marinette I'm Tikki, kwami of creation" the creature introduced itself.

To stunned to react in any other way Marinette took a step back and Tikki immediately noticed.

"I don't mean you any harm. You Marinette Dupain Cheng you were chosen to wield the power of creation"

How did the creature know her name? Who chose her? Does that mean someone has been watching her? Thoughts like that were running wild in her head.

"Ho-How do you know my name?" finally, Marinette gathered enough of her running thoughts to construct a sentence.

"Marinette, I am a kwami of creation, therefore, my power is very strong so the candidates are picked carefully that's why I know your name" Tikki answered with a big smile on her face, she was hoping that it would calm Marinette down if she looked friendly.

"Who chose me?

"The Guardian"

"And who is that?" Marinette shot a question after question 

"I can't tell you that yet but please trust me" Tikki tried reassuring her but Marinette didn't budge.

"You want me to trust you, yet you treat me with mistrust" Tikkis eyes widened.

"I'm sorry if it feels that way but I'm simply respecting the wishes of the Guardian" Marinette frowned but seemed more accepting of that statement than the previous one. She could understand that.

"Why are you here then?"

"As I said I'm a kwami of creation and I'm here to offer you the power to become a hero. If you accept, as long as I'm with you and you are wearing the earrings from the box you will be able to create and fix things." Marinette was now listening to Tikki without a word, a chance to become a hero seemed to intrigue her " those earrings are like a piece of me, as long as you are wearing them my power flows through you and you can use it. I need to eat things with sugar in it, my previous holders gave me cookies often so I was okay. The power to fix things takes less out of me than the power of creation so use the power of creation carefully." 

"Who was your previous holder?" Marinette suddenly asked, almost startling Tikki.

"Kwami magic doesn't let me say the names of my holders" Tikki smiled a good-natured smile "when I try all that happens is this" a couple of balloons left her mouth but no sound.

"Oh okay, please continue"

"In the past, the miraculous would also give the holder a suit to protect them but since the rise of the hero society we have avoided that to not be suspicious" before continuing she looked her straight in the eyes " but if you find yourself in mortal danger just say Tikki spots on and I'll be absorbed into the miraculous and a suit will appear on you, that suit will be able to protect you from almost anything"

Marinette nodded, Tikki stopped talking waiting for Marinette's response. Marinette tried to think about it rationally but truth be told she really wanted to be a hero but still, she couldn't ignore the questions she had.

"But why are you giving me this power?"

"That is a secret." 

"Okay, tell me" Marinette hurried her but Tikki sighed.

"I can't tell them to you until you agree to take the miraculous" 

"Okay, I will take the miraculous but I can't decide immediately, please understand and give me some time"

"Okay"

***

When All Might told him that some of the best heroes ever acted just like him, without time to think Izuku couldn't help but cry. His mother's words came to him and he wept harder, his idol told him he had the soul of a hero but no power to become one.

Then, before he could cry any harder All Might told him he can become a hero too, at first a bit confused but soon very ecstatic he started his journey. 

All Might designed him a schedule and he followed it until he felt like he could do more, so he did more. Then, 3 months before the exam he collapsed, he lacked the energy to continue. 

Izuku thought that All Might might be mad at him after that for not following his instructions, but instead, he introduced him to a martial arts teacher. 

"Hello Izuku, I'm Sabine Cheng" the short woman with blue hair introduced herself, she looked familiar to Izuku but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hi I'm Izuku Midoriya" 

"I know, Toshinori's successor" Sabine Cheng told him like the power wasn't a big secret but a mere public knowledge.

"How- how do you know?" Izuku stuttered.

"Ah I forgot to tell young Midoriya, Sabine is a retired hero" All Might grinned widely "back in the day we used to work a lot together, you might know her bette-" before All Might could finish it finally clicked to Izuku.

"Ladybird, you are Ladybird!" He all but shouted his realization with fingers pointed at her.

"Yes hahaha, you can call me that or Miss Cheng, but when you come in school pretend you never met me before" Izukus eyes widened.

"You'll be teaching in UA too?" 

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I promised All Might that once he finds a successor I'll help him train that person but-" she put a finger on her chin "you are really young, your parents know about this?" 

"No" Izuku almost stuttered again but managed to restrain himself.

"Do you plan to tell them anytime soon?" 

"No" 

"Okay" 

***

"Pssst" Marinette turned around but there was no one there so she continued on her way home from school.

Maybe, she thought, maybe she was hallucinating from all the overthinking she's put into Tikki and her offer. She didn't know what to do with herself, if you asked her out loud in front a group of people she would say no, if you asked her out loud while you were alone together she would say that she would like to but doesn't have a right quirk if she asked herself alone in her room at 3 am she would start crying. 

Marinette wanted to be a hero, but she didn't know how to tell that to the others so she didn't, she didn't have a chance anyway but, now she had and that, that was driving her crazy so hallucinations seemed like a viable option.

"Mari over here" once again she looked around but didn't notice anyone, that is until a blonde head poked from an alleyway and smiled a million-dollar smile at her.

"Adrien?" She said, her voice going higher than she would like to admit but the boy just smiled and put a finger to his lips, then he jerked his head in a direction of a large bulky man. He looked like a gorilla, that was Marinette's first thought when she saw him, then she mentally slapped herself for being rude.

Before the man could notice either of them Marinette made a split-second decision and quickly made her way to Adrien.

From the alleyway, they made way to a popular cafe for middle schoolers, when in there Adrien took his backpack off and took out a girls blazer. He put the blazer on, before putting the backpack down he took out a baseball cap with blonde hair sticking out of it. It seemed like the hair was supposed to stick up and that theory only seemed more plausible when Marinette noticed the text written on the cap 'All Might'. Hero merch, but it was customized, the hair was down, add to that the girl's blazer and from afar you wouldn't be able to tell that he is Adrien.

Finally, Adrien notice Marinette staring at him.

"Oh sorry if this is weird" suddenly flustered Adrien scrambled to explain Marinette what was happening "that was my bodyguard and-" 

"It's okay I get it, you are homeschooled right?" Marinette asked him and Adrien looked almost hurt.

"Yes, but you know that's a stereotype about homeschooled kids being weird" Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his nose.

"What?" Marinette sounded insulted "that is not what I meant" she slammed her hands down on the table "what I meant was that since you are homeschooled you are probably also not supposed to go around alone. Your dad's company also has a lot of intel on hero suits and a lot of bad people probably want to get that info, your dad probably wants to protect you but-" 

"My father wants me under his control so he could make sure nothing happens to me like it did to my mom but he still can't look at me because I look like her and the fact I have a similar quirk doesn't help so he got me a bodyguard" Adrien said, devoid of all emotion, Marinette was too shocked to react but before she could he plastered a big smile, the type he gave to the camera when he modeled the newest hero merch and continued like nothing happened.

"But that's okay, I have a really good friend who helps me with sneaking away and I would have never met her if it wasn't for my father" 

"Oh" Marinette looked at him with sadness in the eyes but Adrien never stopped smiling, she almost thought that she dreamed up the whole emotionless thing from before.

"C'mon Mari, I can't have my fiance looking like that" and with that Marinette was red like a tomato, everything else forgotten.

"Adrien, we are not 5 anymore" a few people turned towards them.

"Shh Marinette I'm a famous model you know and besides you proposed to me" he grinned like a Cheshire cat, a character from an old movie she saw with her grandmother.

"I was five, you were five that doesn't count" She insisted and Adrien just looked more delighted.

"But" he runs his hand over the back of his neck a few times "I said yes, and everyone already knows I've been engaged since I was 5"

"What, have you been telling all your fangirls that you have a girlfriend" more jokingly this time, Marinette asked.

"Yep" he popped the p as he finally flagged down the waiter.

Marinette just put a hand to her head.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" a young man with tired eyes asked him.

"A vanilla ice cream. What about you Mari?" Marinette moved one finger from her eyes as she eyed the menu behind Adrien.

"Uhhh, half vanilla half chocolate please" waiter nodded and left and Adrien returned his full attention to Marinette.

"If you don't believe me google Adrien Agreste, fiancee" 

"I don't wanna know." then she stopped for a bit "There is one thing I do want to know, how did you know where to find me?" 

A couple of days earlier 

"Plagg look at this, that 3rd-year intern has the best ideas" Adrien told Plagg excitedly.

"Better than mine?" Mei's voice cut through his earphones and Adrien cringed

"For safety reasons, no" Mei already seemed distracted by something else so Adrien didn't make any further comments and just continued browsing through hero costumes in production.

"Wait what is this" Adrien stopped as certain costume request caught his eye.

Hero name: Ladybird  
Hero ID 2015901  
Quirk: undisclosed  
Date: October 5th 2174  
Request: complete hero suit  
...

"Sabine Cheng is requesting a hero suit" Plagg said after eyeing the first few lines of the document.

"Yes and she didn't disclose a quirk but the support items and design don't seem like something suitable for her quirk or anything she's worn before" Adrien looked over a couple of lines more and then it dawned on him.

"Plagg, she gave up her kwami" Plagg only sighted.

"Yes, years ago" 

"Plagg" Adrien stood up to better face Plagg and the kwami floated a bit closer "why didn't you tell me?" 

Adrien was feeling betrayed and Plagg knew that he wasn't sure how to handle the situation so he decided to just tell the truth.

"What didn't he tell you" Mei stopped him before he could start the story, she couldn't hear what was Plagg saying since kwamis can't be recorded, Adrien turned towards his computer and clicked on the window with the call on it.

"I'll talk to you later when I have all the facts" Adrien ended the call but not before one last "Adrien wait" from Mei.

Plagg sat down in his chair and Plagg landed on the computer monitor.

"About two weeks after I came to you I could feel that Tikki wasn't active anymore, a month or so later my suspicions were confirmed when the news about Ladybird retiring came" Adrien nodded to everything, he wasn't looking at Plagg but somewhere behind him.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" His eyes finally focused on Plagg.

"Your mom" bubbles came out if Plagg's mouth "she asked me to take the ring to you, to tell you everything about her and take care of you. But that's all she said to tell me, she didn't ask me to tell me about Sabine and I didn't have the right to do soo."

"Is that why I had to figure out everything myself so far" Plagg didn't answer, he just stared at him "okay, but please tell me everything from now on, I'm going to be a hero, you can't keep secrets from me." Plagg put his little hands to his head as if he was nurturing a headache.

"Okay, okay but-" he looked up at Adrien "please don't end up getting hurt"

"Okay, I can do that" Adrien nodded and Plagg grinned as if he wasn't just being extremely emotional with someone.

"But it's gonna cost you" 

"I'll get you the cheese just talk" Adrien grinned happily, he knew better than to argue with Plagg.

"Bribery!" Plagg pointed his black hand at him "I like it, you should be a politician" Adrien wheezed but quickly got himself back on track.

"Then I want to know why would Sabine request a hero suit if she gave up her miraculous?" The little black creature eyed Adrien, his head seemed to almost glimmer purple while he considered his words.

"I have 2 or maybe even 3 theories on that" Adrien nodded for him to continue " first she could have gotten Tikki back, but from her suit requests and the presence I feel I don't think that's it."

"Tikki is definitely not in the box anymore" Adrien's eyes widened and Plagg gave him a moment to ask about it but Adrien remained silent. "But the presence is different, when she was with Sabine it felt fierce and sure but know it's different, I doesn't feel like she is with Sabine I think that she has a new holder but they haven't accepted her completely so their presence isn't strong with Tikki. For a moment I thought that maybe Sabine came back to train the new holder but I don't think that's it either I think-" he hesitated for a moment he looked at Adrien and then anywhere but him until his eyes landed on a photo of Emilie.

"I think this has to do with One For All" 

"What's One For All?

"One for all is a quirk with the ability to be passed down on others" Plagg lied out each word carefully like in front of Adrien like he was afraid that they would break.

"Passed down?" Adrien stood up from his chair but Plagg stayed put.

"Kid sit down I'm talking, I taught you better than that" Adrien blushed and quietly apologized before sitting back down.

"You see One For All is very powerful since it's been passed down for about 8 times already there is a lot of power compiled in it so the current user must be careful in choosing his heir" Plagg stoped there knowing the next question but still letting Adrien ask him.

"Who is the current user?"

"It's a hero, that's all I'm going to say" Adrien's shoulders fell but he said nothing.

"I think Sabine came to help him with this"

Adrien nodded absentmindedly "that does make sense, delivery address for Sabine's costume is UA faculty room since they are looking for a successor and both of them are heroes according to you it would make sense to look for them in the best hero school"

Present 

"There is one thing I do want to know, how did you know where to find me? Marinette smiled at him innocently completely unaware of everything Adrien knew about her mother.

"Well your mom submitted a suit requested and I happened to see it but it didn't have an address but then I saw a post by Alya Cesaire" Marinette looked at him weird but before she could ask he explained "I know her boyfriend, anyway she tagged you so I went to your profile and you had a photo from in front of the school there so that's how I found you" Marinette nodded while Adrien completely avoided the fact that he wasn't acquainted with Alya and didn't follow her online until she posted that photo and that actually his engineer friend Mei who also acted as a hacker when situation asked for it stalked the internet for the info on her.

"Good thing I went out with Alya then" Marinette smiled and something behind him and it turned out their ice cream has arrived "Well that was quick" she took a spoon and scooped a bit of it but stopped right before her mouth to look at Adrien "How have you been? Do you have any friends?" after asking what she wanted to know she continued eating ice cream.

"I've been good I guess, I don't have that many friends since I'm homeschooled. I met basically of all my friends online" while I was looking for any info about miraculouses and my missing mom, but he didn't say that part.

"That's nice" Marinette nodded as she ate her ice cream.

"But that's going to change I'm going to UA hero course. I can't wait for the exam" Marinette put the spoon back into the ice cream to concentrate on Adrien.

"Does your father know?" 

"No, and even if he did he can't stop me I have something up my sleeve" Adrien grinned smugly as he ate his ice cream.

"Really! What?" Marinette looked at him excitedly.

"That's confidential" Marinette's expression fell to one off disappointment.

"You are no fun"

"What about you Mari? You are going to the hero course too. Right?" Marinette froze for a moment but then her face took on a sad smile.

"I don't know, I think I want to." There was a silent but in sentence and Adrien couldn't let it be.

"But?" 

"But... I don't know how will people around me react" Adrien waved his head left to right in disapproval.

"Marinette that's not important! Do you want to be a hero?" Adrien all but jumped to his feet. 

"I-I" Marinette stuttered 

"No I, yes or no?"

"Yes" she closed her eyes as she said the words thinking that maybe the world is going to end if she doesn't.

"Then do it" Adrien showed her thumbs up and somehow that consoled her better than anything could, her childhood friend still believed in her and she was happy.

"Okay." she stood up "Let's go to UA together" she offered her hand for a high five and Adrien stood up and slammed his hand into hers.

***  
@eathecookiedough  
6 hours ago

Okay, I have a crazy theory but you know how Adrien sometimes says he's had a fiancee since they were five? Well I think I know who it is.

In this interview he says:

"we were five and she asked me to marry her because I was the only smart boy she knew"

So from this we know that they are around the same age and that the person is a girl. 

In this article here Adrien says that he hasn't seen her in 4 years, this was written a year ago so it's 5 years now. Now we know that Adrien hasn't seen this girl in 5 years and they were probably close as children and that leads me to the theory:

Adrien's late mother was a hero known as Cataclysm, Adrien inherited his quirk from her. Cataclysm was partners with Ladybird, the two women were also close friends and hung out together a lot, they were also known to hang out with All Might so there is a few photos online of All Might and their children which are by the way really adorable.

In these photos you can clearly see that the children are a boy and a girl, the boy is blonde with green eyes, looks like he is of western descent so it's easy to conclude that we are talking about Adrien, the girl, on the other hand, looks like a lot like Ladybird. The boy and girl look to be the same age so you can probably already tell where am I going with this.

6 years ago Ladybird and Cataclysm engaged in combat with an unknown villain. Ladybird washed out on a beach three days after the initial fight and couldn't remember anything, Cataclysm was never found. After that Ladybird stopped with active duty and 5 years ago she moved to France with her family.

Adrien last saw his "fiancee" 5 years ago. 

So what I'm saying is, Adrien and Ladybird's daughter are engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi before anything else thanks for reading. 
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker so if you find any grammar mistakes (I checked for them so there shouldn't be that many) or you don't understand anything I'm sorry but feel free to ask me to explain it. 
> 
> There isn't that much of Izuku her but there will be in the future chapters I felt like there was no need to explain about him too much since you've probably seen mha if you are here and already know the basic info. 
> 
> Mari is Plaggs daughter in law.
> 
> Plagg probably knows the most in this story but he promised Emilie to protect Adrien, so that's his primary goal and that's why he might be reluctant to give out some of the info. Also, Adrien has spent around 6 years with Plagg at this point so he might sometimes act like Plagg and Plagg is basically his dad. 
> 
> If you haven't noticed in the chapter, Adrien and Hatsume Mei are friends and the get up to all kinds of trouble together.


	3. permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get permissions from their parents to go to UA while Izuku gets some fighting lessons

Marinette didn’t really expect Adrien Agreste to be the one to help her decide to be a hero but here she was determined to be a hero because of her blonde childhood friend.

Tikki was happy that she decided to be a hero and didn’t waste any time in getting her to start training. Marinette studied martial art since early childhood, having her mom be a retired pro hero really did come in handy in that aspect since she already knew how to fight pretty well Tikki told her to train with her new quirk so she started easy.

The first thing she managed to transform with her new “quirk” was a spoon into a fork, she then proceeded to eat half of her meal with it until the effect of it wore off and she had a spoon in her hand. 

“Tikki start the timer” Marinette ordered Tikki and the red flying creature did as she was told “this pillow is going to be a pair of shoes for exactly 3 minutes” Marinette confidently said, the first minute passed and everything was okay but on the half of the second minute her mom entered her room, Tikki quickly hid and Marinette in vain tried to hide the shoes.

“Marinette did you go shopping with Alya again?” Marinette yelped as she threw the shoes behind her bed and her mum rubbed her head.

“Ah- yeah I mean no” Marinette flailed and Sabine just laughed “Ill forgive you if you do something for me?”

“Okay?” Marinette dragged out the word not knowing what was she signing up to.

“Okay that’s great, I have a student that needs a sparring partner his age for a test, I think you would be perfect”

“Okay” this time more confidently Marinette said “I can do that”

“Great” and with that Sabine left.

Tikki flew out from her hiding spot and held up the phone to her face “It was 3 minutes, let’s try something bigger now”

***

Truth to be told Izuku was having the time of his life, Katchan was busy preparing for the entrance exam so he didn’t pick on him as much as he usually did, and well Izuku himself was preparing for the said exam too but the only difference was he had two pro heroes on his team.

Their first lesson was amazing but nerve-wracking at the same time, Sabine was going easy on him but she still beat him up without injuring him at all. Izuku could only aspire to be as cool as her.

Today he was doing a bit better, Sabine went to knock him over but he managed to avoid her and even direct a punch towards her, she ended up blocking him. Izuku didn’t stop and tried for another one but this time Sabine caught him and he ended up kissing the floor.

“You are getting better Izuku” Sabine helped him u.

“Thank you Mrs. Cheng” Izuku said as he tried to clean himself from all the dust.

“Next time I’ll be bringing my daughter” That caught his attention “she is the same age as you so I think she’ll make a good sparring partner” she stopped for a moment and smiled with pride “but be careful she’s been fighting since she was 4” Izuku involuntary gulped but smiled nevertheless.

“I’ll be looking forward to it”

***

Adrien was preparing for this conversation with his father for weeks and now he is finally having it. Gabriel was having dinner with him for the first time in two months and Adrien was going to use this opportunity to tell him he was going to UA.

“UA entrance exam is in two weeks” Gabriel slightly looked up from his plate but continued eating “and I’ll be taking it” his father stopped eating and put his utensils down.

“You need my permission for that and I’m not granting it” Gabriel simply said.

“I might have some documents that will change your opinion” Adrien said as he showed him an envelope that has been sitting in his lap the whole time, he slid it across the table and Gabriel let it fall on the floor.

“What is that?” He asked, not even looking at the paper on the floor.

“Those are the documents showing that Gabriel inc. delivered a support item to a confirmed villain posing as a hero” Gabriel made motions the interrupt him but Adrien never gave him the chance “and you might say Gabriel employees couldn’t possibly know that he was a villain but I would beg to differ, at the time the request was placed? Sure Gabriel inc. couldn’t have known about it but by the time the item was delivered the villain was confirmed as such. Gabriel inc. has even gotten a warning from 3 hero agencies to beware of him. The company still decides to deliver the item, Gabriel inc. gets paid in cash by an unknown amount of money that was never documented and we don't know where the money is or what did Gabriel do with it” Nathalie showed up during Adrien’s little speech and nodded towards Gabriel.

“He is right sir” she said, remaining stoic as ever.

“Imagine the media’s reaction if this got out” Adrien said as if worried.

“Very well we will investigate this and you may attend the school of your choice” Gabriel told him sounding as if he was swallowing needles.

“I’m glad we had this discussion father” Adrien beamed.

***

Izuku woke up excited, ate his breakfast excitedly, and quickly made his way to his usual training spot where Sabine was waiting for him with a petite girl.

“Good morning Mrs. Cheng” he greeted.

“Good morning Izuku, this is my daughter Marinette” Izuku bowed and Marinette returned the sentiment a little clumsily.

The first fight went well. Izuku didn’t win but he didn’t expect to either, before the beginning of the second fight Marinette leaned forward and said: “I’m sorry about this but I have to prove something to my mom” and like that they started.

They circled each other like hungry hawks waiting to attack, Izuku decided to attack first, he made a motion to step forward, he raised one leg and tried to do the same but quickly realized his foot was stuck in quicksand. He panicked but Marinette paid no attention and jumped at him, as soon as she made contact with the ground the quicksand disappeared and she punched him.

After that, the fight was over soon, not because either one of them was done punching but because Sabine interrupted them.

“Marinette what was that?” Sabine asked, panic sinking into her bones.

“My quirk developed, and I've been training with it because I plan to take the hero entrance exam”

“No” Sabine said plainly, “I don't want you to die like Emily” she told her calmly.

“But this is my life and my choices” Marinette yelled already upset.

“I don't care about that Marinette I want you to be safe”

“Mom I want to be a hero, that will make me happy” Sabine interrupted her before she could finish “I want you to be safe” Marinette started crying “but I won't be happy”

“I think” Izuku interrupted them “you should let her”

“Izuku you are just a child”

“So is Marinette, and so are children you’ll be teaching at UA. My mom doesn’t know I’m training with you but you are still training me because it’s my choice you should let Marinette have her own” Izuku finished but he quickly realized what he did “I mean that’s just my opinion” he panicked “and I’m sorry to interrupt” but Sabine said nothing.

She starred emptily for a minute before Marinette got her attention.

“Mom, I’m going” Sabine looked up and started crying herself “okay” she sobbed “I want you to be happy even if it means I’ll always be scared for your well being” Marinette hugged her and they both started sobbing loudly.

***

Daily Hero

Hayashi Annaisha

Popular teen model Adrien Agreste has announced that he is stepping down from his place as the face of his father's brand.

For those of you that don’t know Gabriel inc. works alongside many popular heroes in designing everything from their hero suits to fashionable merchandise.

Adrien Agreste will still model but not so often as he plans to enter UA’s hero course in spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and sorry for any grammar errors I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> This morning I woke up to a really nice comment that literally inspired me to write so thank you a lot!


	4. exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth appears Marinette and Izuku take the exam

Hawk Moth was sitting on a barely stable chair in a shady bar, on the other side, polishing glasses was a man made of mist. Kurogiri, Gabriel has been searching for them for months and he has finally found them. 

“When will your boss be here” Kurogiri stopped for a moment and looked up at him and then again down at his glass. 

“Soon”

As if summoned from one of the back rooms came a man, well Gabriel wouldn’t really call him a man, more a boy he couldn’t possibly be much older than Adrien. 

“Shigaraki” Hawk Moth said as if his name was supposed to be greeting. 

Shigaraki turned towards Kurogiri “who is this?” Kurogiri didn’t stop polishing glasses this time but calmly answered “this is Hawk Moth” 

“And what does he want” Gabriel was feeling a bit insulted but for Emile, he didn’t say anything rude. 

“I believe you know someone I need” he stopped for a moment, just to get up from his seat “I believe you know All for one” 

Kurogiri, in a practiced voice, answered “I have no idea what are you talking about” 

Hawk Moth grinned “Then you must not need the miraculous book” 

“Shigaraki leave” a voice from the TV said. 

Shigaraki tsked, like a little child unhappy to do the chores, but he listened and left the room. 

“What interest do you have in the miraculous book?” the TV screen was dark but still a voice from it was coming.

“I own it”, Hawkmoth said, not looking up to the screen “but I’m more interested in the attack on All Might you are planning”

“ah, so you want to take down All Might?” the voice coming from the TV seemed more relaxed now that he knew his goal.

“I don’t particularly care about All Might, I’m more interested in the individuals that might be drawn out with that attack” Hawkmoth finally looked up at the screen, a short silence followed before the voice answered, “I think we could work with that” 

***

Izuku was having an incredible morning, first, a cute girl saved him from kissing the pavement in front of UA then Marinette acknowledged him as his friend and after that introduced him to her friend. Truly incredible.

“by the way, you look really familiar” Izuku commented on Marinette’s blonde friend. 

“oh, Adrien’s a model for Gabril Inc. you’ve probably seen him model merch for heroes” Marinette said casually and Izuku had spontaneous combustion. 

“You modeled All Might’s Christmas merch last year didn’t you” Adrien grinned wide 

“Yes and I even got to meet him, he was so nice and loud too” Izuku had start’s in his eyes. 

“Guys, I know All Might is exciting but we have an exam to take so we should concentrate” Marinette brought them back to reality. 

The written exam was definitely hard but the practical exam had Izuku more nervous, he had time to study for that but in the practical exam he actually had to use All Might’s quirk, no his quirk and he had no practice with that. 

He only received One For All this morning so he had no idea how to use it and everyone else had their quirks for most of their lives. Izuku was at a big disadvantage.

But he wasn’t going to let that bring him down. 

“YES! LET’S GO” he yelled and attracted the attention of everyone around him. 

“Sorry” he reddened and hurried to the exam hall with Marinette and Adrien. 

***

The practical exam wasn’t going well, Izuku hasn’t collected any points, Marinette and he were in the same battle area but got separated right at the start so he was on his own. 

Midoriya was more panicking than doing anything, and then the robot appeared and he couldn’t leave the nice girl from earlier to fend for herself. Marinette appeared just a couple of seconds later, dragging him to run. 

“c’mon Izuku we have to run” Izuku didn’t budge. 

“I have to help her” Izuku looked at Marinette and then at the girl in danger.

“Oh my-what are you going to do?” Izuku didn’t know and Marinette realized that, she gripped him even stronger and they both started glowing a reddish pink color and Izuku took off. 

He punched the robot, landed not so safely and ended up in the nurse's office, not the worst outcome but now comes the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thank you for reading, I know this is a short chapter but I haven't posted in ages and I don't think I'm capable to write anything more for it so I decided to post it


End file.
